


The day Maggie Mayhem really fell in love with Smashley Simpson

by TheGFunk



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Mayhem remembers the day she really fell in love with Smashley Simpson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day Maggie Mayhem really fell in love with Smashley Simpson

**Author's Note:**

> Second Whip it fic.

I remember the day I really fell in love with you or should I say I stopped falling and fell hard for you. I remember like it was yesterday, because really how can I ever forget the day I fell in love with you?

It was just an ordinary day, I took Riley to school, did what I had to do while I was out, came home you were still sleeping, before I left the room to let you sleep some more, I leaned against the doorjamb and watched you sleep, I think you know that I like to watch you sleep just like I know that you like to watch me sleep.

I left you to sleep for a bit longer since we had a few hours before we had to go to The Warehouse for practice. I plopped down on the couch, propped my feet up on the end of the couch, rested my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. I was concentrating on the ceiling so hard that I didn't hear you approach, well that's what you always say when you tell this story.

I didn't see you until you were standing right in front of me, dressed in a pair of short shorts that showed off your legs and tank top. You stretched before you laid down on the couch beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist before you kissed me good morning and laid your head on my shoulder, “What did Maven want last night?” I asked, Iron Maven had asked you to meet her after practice last night at one of the TXRD haunts. 

“Nothing really, she just wanted to talk about Ruthless and how she kicked Maven out again” “Again, that's like the second time this month” You shrugged “I think they do it just so they can have make up sex” “That doesn't surprise me” I muttered, Maven and Ruthless were always at each others throats literally if they weren't making out they were arguing about who was the better jammer or trying to out do each other or whatever, but when they'd had enough of the arguing they'd sneak off to some private spot and do god knows what to each other.

During practice while the team was having a break, I watched as you and Razor had an argument. I'm not sure what you were arguing about but from the little snippets that I heard Razor was on your case again about you being late, high or drunk and whatever else I didn't hear. You must have finally had enough, you looked angry, pushed Razor away from you and told him that you were quitting the team and skated off in the direction of the locker room.

The team stopped what they were doing, even Maven and Ruthless stopped groping each other, Razor looked at me pointed in the direction that you had disappeared in and told me to go deal with you. I glared at Razor on my way past.

I skated into the locker room and grabbed your hand, stopping you from hitting your locker, which was a good thing because going by the dent in your locker door you'd already hit it a couple of times. I pulled you to me and wrapped my arms around you “I quit” you said “I heard, what did he say to you?” I asked quietly, you told me Razor had told you that you were nothing but a pot head and so on and that you weren't good enough for me, before you burst into tears which surprised me because you never cry and the fact that Razor made you cry and said those things to you just made me mad.

I told you I'd be right back, but you quickly wiped your tears away and followed me out of the locker room, I stopped in front of Razor and stood with my hands on my hips “About time, is she ready to practice because she'd better be” “Your an asshole” I said to Razor and punched him in the jaw, “That's for being an asshole” I hit him again “That's for telling my girlfriend she's not good enough for me” I flexed my fingers because that one had actually hurt, “Alright, alright, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that stuff, please stop hitting me” Razor pleaded, You stepped up beside me and before I could stop you, you hit Razor in the jaw “That's for making me cry, now lets practice” you skated off and I helped Razor to his feet, “You ever say that stuff to her again and I will kick your ass” I skated off after you.

The day you cried and than hit Razor for making you cry was the day that I, Maggie Mayhem really fell in love with you, Smashley Simpson.


End file.
